


call me

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Modern Royalty, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Thor was surprised when he saw her. It wasn’t that the members of his father’s royal guard weren’t allowed a social life, it was just startling to see her out of her element.Of course, the more he watched her dance with her friends in the club, he realized that this might be her element.





	call me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018

Thor was surprised when he saw her. It wasn’t that the members of his father’s royal guard weren’t allowed a social life, it was just startling to see her out of her element.  

Of course, the more he watched her dance with her friends in the club, he realized that  _this_  might be her element. And her job as bodyguard to his father might be just that. A job.  

He’d always found Brunnhilde particularly fetching. But this was definitely a different feeling stirring deep. Deep in his gut, he knew what it was.  

Want. Desire. Lust. There were many words for it. All of which were wholly inappropriate, given their professional relationship.  

Her dark eyes met his, widening in surprise for a moment before she broke off from the group, sauntering towards him in that way she had.  

She approached him, reaching for the pilsner glass in his hand and swallowing down the rest of it.  She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and grinned at him. “Your Highness, Prince of Asgard. Fancy seeing you here.”  

“It’s a popular club,” he countered.  

“No. I just meant. It’s  _fancy_ , seeing you here.” She waggled her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. “Are you going to dance, or just leer at me from the bar?”  

“I was  _not_  leering,” Thor began, only to be interrupted by her laughter and her hand in his, tugging, pulling.

“Come dance,” she insisted.

He went. It was impossible to deny her anything. Another surprise he hadn’t been expecting.  

He was the crown prince of Asgard. He wasn’t supposed to catch feelings for one of the Valkyrie.  

But, he supposed, that was neither here nor there now.  

He spent much of the night dancing with Brunnhilde and her friends. None of whom he recognized, but all of whom recognized him. But he  _was_  the prince of Asgard, even if he hadn’t been as involved in public works as his brother.  

At the end of it all, after last call, she pressed something into his palm. “Call me sometime, princeling…” she simpered, winking as she left his company. She certainly could hold her booze, not a wobble in her step as she walked down the sidewalk to duck into a cab.  

He glanced down at the scrap of paper in his hand. Her phone number.  

A phone number he planned to utilize.  He wondered how often she got nights off, and how he’d be able to claim one.  


End file.
